


Nom d'une baguette !

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baguette, Gen, Humor, Write in 1 hour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur en a assez. France se moque toujours de sa cuisine et est toujours aussi bon en cuisine. Alors l'anglais décide de se venger. Le jour où il découvre une particularité du français, il décide alors d'en profiter, quitte à pourrir une réunion mondiale !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom d'une baguette !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à vous ! 
> 
> Voici un petit OS écrit durant la nuit du Fof dans laquelle on doit écrire sur un thème en une heure. Je vous présente donc un petit truc assez bête écrit sur le thème : Baguette ! Bonne lecture !

Si il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever à Francis, outre sa perversité, c'était bien son talent pour cuisiner. Tout le temps, que ce soit pour les réunions, les rencontres officiels ou même les simples soirées entre amis, France apportait toujours de la nourriture et essayait d'en refiler à tout le monde pour prouver que sa cuisine était toujours la meilleure. Et il en profitait bien sûr pour se moquer de la cuisine d'autre pays, au hasard l'Angleterre, en insistant bien sur sa suprématie dans ce domaine.

Mais comme il cuisinait parfaitement bien, personne ne faisait de remarque et acceptait la nourriture avec plaisir, se moquant même au passage des capacités culinaire d'autre pays, toujours au hasard l'Angleterre. Alors, il y a bien un jour où Arthur en eu marre et chercha un moyen de se venger. Un moyen discret pour ne pas se mettre à dos toute les nations, sans magie pour éviter les accidents et pas trop méchant pour pouvoir quand même profiter de la cuisine de cette _stupid frog_ à la réunion suivante.

Il avait beau chercher, essayer de trouver un plat qu'il était incapable de faire, une création improbable et immangeable ou n'importe quoi d'autre, il ne trouvait rien pour ridiculiser le français en cuisine. Le néant total. Même lui saboter une recette n'avait pas marché, Francis arrivant toujours à rattraper les choses, rendant le résultat encore meilleur que l'original. Et cela rendait fou l'anglais. Alors, il avait décidé de l'observer avec attention, essayant de trouver une faille à exploiter.

Un énième jour ennuyant, durant la pause déjeuné d'une réunion mondiale, Arthur trouva enfin quelque chose. Il trouva une idée qui lui sembla tellement géniale qu'il se mit à rire tout seul, s'attirant les regards inquiets de son entourage qui s'attendait encore à un tour de magie foireux. Mais l'Albion se fit discret jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, rentrant rapidement chez lui pour tout préparer. Ils allaient encore se retrouver pour la suite de la réunion le lendemain, alors il fallait que tout soit prêt rapidement !

Le lendemain, toute les nations eurent la surprise de voir un Francis particulièrement déprimé, presque mal coiffé –chose incroyable- et un Arthur visiblement d'excellente humeur arriver quelque minutes plus tard. Prenant son courage à deux mains –parce que le français pouvait vraiment être effrayant quand il voulait- Prusse se décida finalement à l'interroger sur son état. Et là, ce fut le déluge.

« On m'a volé mes bagueeeeeeettes ! Mes belles baguettes, ma fierté, mon symbole ! Quelqu'un à fait disparaitre toute les baguettes et il n'y en a plus pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon précieux pain ! Comment vais-je survivre sans mes fantastiques baguettes, dorée et croustillante à l'extérieur, blanche et moelleuse à l'intérieur ? Mes bagueeeeeeettes ! »

Le français s'était mis à pleurer sur l'épaule de son fidèle camarade, récitant par cœur les propriétés des baguettes françaises : taille, poids, longueur, largeur, etc, etc… Prusse et Espagne essayèrent de le réconforter mais cela ne servait à rien, Francis ne semblait pas pouvoir vivre sans ses chères baguettes. Alors, les deux amis essayèrent de trouver une diversion en ramenant d'autres pains semblables.

« Et celle-ci, tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Non, je veux pas d'une flûte mais d'une baguette ! Mes belles baguettes parisiennes, où êtes-vous donc passées ?

-Et celle-là ?

-Pas une ficelle, elle n'a pas le même goût… Mes bagueeeeeeettes ! »

Quelqu'un eu d'ailleurs la merveilleuse idée d'empêcher Chine de sortir ses baguettes pour les présenter au français en argumentant que les baguettes chinoises étaient très sympas également. Cet imbécile de France aurait pu vouloir les goûter pour vérifier. Et ce n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécie de manger du bois. La réunion finit donc par être annulée, Francis mettant un bazar monstrueux en se plaignant et pleurant sur l'absence de son pain fétiche et ses deux amis n'arrêtant pas d'amener des centaines de pain différent pour le consoler.

A cause du gros bordel qu'était devenue la réunion, personne ne fit attention à Angleterre qui était très content du résultat. Il profitait pleinement du désespoir de son voisin. Bon, ce n'était pas une revanche sur sa cuisine mais il était quand même content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec la cuisine mettant dans un tel état le français. Ainsi, il rentra chez lui d'excellente humeur. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte.

 _Bloody hell_ , comment allait-il faire pour manger toutes ces baguettes ?


End file.
